Traveling Soldier
by addicted2evrythng
Summary: Song fic Jasper is left alone, orphaned by his parents so he joins the army. What happens when he meets a young girl who works at the local café when he stops by before his bus arrives? Will sparks fly and can these two love birds stand the test of time?


AU! Alice/Jasper.

Jasper is left alone, orphaned by his parents so he joins the army. What happens when he meets a young girl who works at the local café when he stops by before his bus arrives? Will sparks fly and can these two love birds stand the test of time?

I own nothing, I'm mainly doing this for my friend but who doesn't want a relationship like they have.

Once again AU, meaning Jasper and Alice are in the same time era and are humannn :D lol

_The Letters _Regular I do incorporate the song with Jaspers letters

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

JPOV

**Two days past eighteen  
He was waiting for the bus in his army green**

The day is finally here. Every since my parents passed away in that vehicle accident I've felt so alone… and cold. I stayed at the home for only about a month when I realized I couldn't stay there. There was nothing for me here… so I joined the Army to go off and fight in Vietnam.

My friend Edward had joined and left months ago. I knew what a risk this was for me because my brother Emmett had died for our country not even a year ago. I was left with no family…

I knew my bus wouldn't be coming for another couple hours but I couldn't help but wait at the bus station like an idiot. I knew if I did go now I'd have second thoughts. I watched the passer byers, occasionally the men would nod as though I was doing them a favor… and maybe I was. After about a half hour of sitting I decided I best get some food in my stomach before I left. Probably the last good meal I'll be eating for awhile.

**Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair**

I sat at the booth and the most gorgeous girl came to take my order… she was beautiful in more ways than one.

A tiny thing, with short black hair and a complexion that would a ghost a run for his money. Her eyes were beautiful and so was her smile.

I knew the one thing I wanted before I left, and it was for her to be my friend… and write me that way when I'm home I'll have someone to come home to.

**  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talking to me,  
I'm feeling a little low  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go**

I asked for her to sit with me, she said when she's off we could go sit by the bus stop and just talk.

So I watched her wait on other tables, her heart seemed big as she smiled and the usuals and offered them tea.

I never was a man for love at first sight. Edward always told me his Bella would be waitin for him when he comes back, he said he didn't have to walk by her twice to know she was the one. But now… I'm starting to believe that I won't have to walk by again to know she would be the one… if she'll have me.

"You making sure my smock won't go crooked?" She teased as she caught me in my stare. "My name is Alice, want to go for a walk now? I'm off."

I stood up and bowed my head slightly. "My name's Jasper ma'am, and I'd like that." I smiled at her as she held out her hand. I took it without a second thought. It wasn't a romantic hand holding but she lead the way to my original spot at the bus stop.****

So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you

"It's hard to believe a man like you has no one Jasper…" Alice looked towards me sympathy in her eyes.

"Please don't be too sad for me Alice." I smiled at her while looking in her warm eyes. "No one as beautiful as you should frown." I brushed the hair off her face.

"I would love to write to Jasper." She smiled at me taking a pen out of her smock and writing it down on an order form from the café. "Here, write me as often as you want, I'll write you back." She began to blush lightly, the color filled her pale cheeks. "And no… I don't have a boyfriend."

We talked for what seemed like forever… like time stood still when I was with her. But my bus came and as I looked her in the eyes. "I'll write soon, I promise."

Even though we just met tears welled in her eyes. She stood on her tippy toes to try to kiss my cheek, I bent slightly so she could reach better.

"Don't keep me waiting solider." She smiled as we waved our goodbyes.****

I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home

**APOV**

I wasn't sure what it was, but it was if I fell in love with Jasper the moment I laid eyes on him. My heart broke as I watch the bus drive away, but I knew someday we would be rejoined. I just prayed God would keep him safe until then.

I continued working day to day, but in the evenings I would rush home hoping a letter would be waiting for me. Of course I knew the first few weeks I wouldn't get anything, but it still was worth the hope.

Finally after two weeks of dreaming about Jasper my first letter arrived.

_Alice,_

_All is well here, it's just training right now. It isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I miss you already. I know we just met, but I really felt something and I will do everything in my power to come home to you. Then maybe after a couple dates you may find me suitable enough to be yours. I'll understand if you found someone else though, just please don't stop writing me…_

_Yours Truly_

_Jasper_

I stared at the letter… how could I find someone else? Sure my mom told me it was a waist of time, but my best friend Bella's fiancé is over there and he promised to come home.

Jasper will come home.****

So the letters came from an army camp  
From California then Vietnam

Months went by and I swear I must of sent a letter every day. I knew he would haven't much time to write so I made sure his heart was filled with the knowledge someone at home was waiting for him… I think I may love him.

I wasn't sure if he felt the same… but maybe as he said when he came home it could happen.

My favorite letter came today… he told me he loved me…

**  
And he told her of his heart  
It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of  
He said:**

_**When it's getting kinda rough over here  
I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile**_

_Jasper_

I sighed happily and fell back on my bed. Mrs. Jasper Whitlock.

**I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home  
**

I haven't seen Jasper for months now… the local school's started up again so business was slow.

Bella still was in the High School and her marching band played tonight at one of the games. I decided it was best to get out of the house to clear my mind… I was worried I haven't heard from Jasper in a month.

Bella was the only won I confided in that I was in love with him.

**One Friday night at a football game  
The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang  
A man said folks would you bow your heads  
For a list of local Vietnam dead**

I grit my teeth as I listened to the names…

Henry Hobart

Anthony Davids

I listened as the women cried… a tear slid down my cheek I don't know what would happen if his name rang out.

Edward Masen… shock ran through my body I watched as Bella ran from the marching bands formation. I knew I had to go see her… I got up from the stands and made my way to where she was at…

**Crying all alone under the stands  
Was a piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read but nobody really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair**

Jasper Whitlock.

I froze in my spot. Without even thinking I ran and I ran fast. I wasn't sure where I was going or what I was doing… but he was dead. My life was over…

All I was, was numb now.

I should have stopped to see if Bella was okay, but I knew no words would make either of us feel better.

I didn't stop running until I got home, my mother didn't even care why I'd been crying she was just drunk again on the couch… my father probably out again.

For hours I just cried until I cried myself to sleep.

**I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier**

I hadn't left the house in a week. I was a mess… I showered but I didn't eat and barely slept. I just had nightmares as though Jasper were trying to tell me how he died… each dream different.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered quietly.

"Alice!" Bella sobbed. "He… it was… a mistake… he's home…"

"Bella… slow down… what?" I was confused.

"Edward is home… it was a mistake… he lost his name tag on the battle field and ran so they wouldn't kill him… and listen he was with…" I couldn't listen anymore… I hung up… I'd have to call her later, why was she the lucky one. My one true love… gone and yet… I was being selfish… I picked up the phone to dial her back.

That's when I heard a knock at my door.

**  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home  
**

I answered the door to a wounded soldier. I just stared for a moment, realizing the face I was staring at.

"You've kept me waiting…" Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry ma'am" With those words Jasper kissed me with more love than any girl could ever ask for.


End file.
